An example of a known liquid crystal display device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-2385. Such a liquid crystal display device includes a light blocking member that includes multiple extended portions each having a predetermined planar shape on one of opposing first and second substrates over multiple pixel areas and multiple first spacers that are disposed on one of the first and second substrates and in contact with a top thin film on the other of the first and second substrates. The extended portions include first and second extended portions. The first extended portion overlaps the first spacer and the second extended portion does not overlap the first spacer.